


Phantom Kiss

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy could really fall for Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another of my rare femme slash OTPs. And still trying to finish the card; for slot #17 - First Kiss.

Lucy squeaked and dodged as an ice lance swept right where she’d been standing. 

“Watch were you’re shooting!” she shouted but Gray and Natsu ignored her both as they kept fighting. She had to throw herself to the side as a blast of flame swept in her direction. Lucy gave up and stalked off to find a safe distance where she wouldn‘t get caught a stray bit of ice or fire.

It took a bit of walking but when she finally thought she was far enough away Lucy found Ezra. The redhead was moving through various sword thrusts amidst the trees of the woods where they‘d set up camp. Her broadsword reflected sunlight in bright flashes as Ezra spun, flowed and fought her imaginary opponent. Ezra’s expression showed her focused concentration. Lucy found a clean flat rock and sat down to watch, entranced by the fluid movements, carefully controlled power and especially by the intensity on Ezra’s face. 

“So cool,” Lucy sighed, her hands on her cheeks. “So beautiful. I could really fall for you.”

“Ack,” Ezra said, freezing in mid-thrust.

“Oh, you didn‘t know I was here?” Lucy asked. She blinked in surprise at Ezra’s wide eyes as the other woman turned to her.

Ezra’s cheeks flushed deep red until she matched her hair. “I knew you were there,” she protested as she put her sword back into the hilt. “I wasn‘t expecting what you said.”

Lucy dropped her eyes to the ground and blushed a red to match Ezra‘s cheeks.

“I understand,” Ezra said calmly, after minute of silence. “You were caught up in the moment.”

“No!” Lucy blurted out, snapping her eyes up. “You’re cool! You’re beautiful! I- If I thought I had the chance with you I‘d take it!”

They stared at each other as birds chirps happily in the trees above them, at least until a particularly loud explosion with a plume of fire which burst high into the air made the birds panic. 

Ezra inhaled deeply and gave Lucy a very serious look making her swallow nervously. Ezra leaned in close so that her red hair mingled with Lucy’s own blonde locks. And then in her most dangerous voice, the sort that only enemies got to hear or Gray and Natsu when they were being particularly annoying, Ezra said, “You do have a chance.” Then Ezra lightly brushed Lucy’s lips in kiss before she turned and strode away.

It took Lucy a couple of minutes to unfreeze from her instinctive fear of Ezra at her most scary. She pressed her hands to her mouth. Delight welled up inside her like effervescent bubbles until she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Eee!” Lucy squealed as she jumped to her feet. Her blonde hair fluttered all around her head as she spun in joy.

Out of her line of sight, hidden by a tree, Ezra smiled to herself at hearing Lucy’s celebration and lightly touched her own lips with her fingers still feeling the phantom touch of that kiss.

End


End file.
